Will You Marry Me?
by PunkerGurl
Summary: This story is about Kagome planning a wedding for Sango and Miroku... the wedding goes well,so well that even Inuyasha likes it... he imagines how it would be if him and Kagome would get together... what do you think will happen?
1. Intro

**Will You Marry Me?**

"Sango will you bare my children?" asked Miroku while holding Sangos' hands.

"Yes!" Sango said with tears flowing down her face

Kagome: It's been at least two years since Miroku has asked Sango to be his wife. And now that we have finally defeated Naroku, they can finally be together. They've decided to have a ceremony and have asked me to plan it for them. I'm so excited… well I've better get started, the wedding is in a week.

**Well this is the beginning of my story I hope it sounds interesting and that you continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is the first chapter. This is my first time writing a story on fanfiction so I hope this story won't be to bad.**

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she stepped out from the well

"Welcome home," her mom greeted her. I made some dinner for you, it's in the refrigerator

"Thanks mom but I have to get back to the Feudal Era soon." Kagome soon

Sango and Miroku are getting married and I'm in charge of planning it.

"That's wonderful, so what do you need?"

" Lots of things"

"Well we better get started" her mother said while grabbing her purse

* * *

Kagome was grabbing things left and right. When she was finally done, there was a stack of things about 5 feet high.

"Kagome… are you sure you need all of this?"

"Uh huh," Kagome shook her head

"Ok" her mother said while sighing and going through her purse. She barely had enough to pay for all of it.

Kagome and her mother carried the heavy bags all the way home. They stopped to rest frequently but eventually made it home.

"Now how are you going to carry all of this back to your friends?"

"Hmm, I'll just ask Inuyasha to help me"

And soon she was off to get Inuyasha.

**Well that's it… I hope it wasn't to bad… please review… whatever you have to say, will be very appreciated… but please try to be nice. **


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter I hope it's good… 

Sango was gone with Kirara to go get Kagome so Inuyasha and Miroku were left to wait under a tree.

"Hey Miroku?" Inuyasha said in a quiet voice.

"Yes Inuyasha, what is it?"

Inuyasha looked away for a moment but eventually got the courage to say what he was thinking.

"I was thinking about Kagome… what do you think she would say if… I asked her to marry me?"

Miroku was shocked at what Inuyasha had just asked him. He tried to get words to come out but he couldn't. All he could do was sit and stare at Inuyasha with big eyes.

" WELL ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME OR JUST SIT THERE?" Inuyasha yelled

Oh… yes, yes. Well now that I think about it, Kagome does seem to like you. I think she would definitely say yes.

Inuyasha was happy but didn't want Miroku to know so he just nodded and looked the other way to hide his smile. 

"Hi we're back," Sango said as her and Kagome were coming down on Kirara.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and thought of how beautiful she was. The wind made her raven black hair flow around her head and enhanced her beauty even more.

" Inuyasha I need your help to bring the stuff back for the wedding"

Inuyasha came out of his trance and agreed to help.

" Hi mom, we're her to pick up the stuff." " Mom where are you?"

They searched all down stairs for her mom but couldn't find her. Then they went up stairs to look in her room and found a note on her desk.

_Kagome,_

_Someone broke into the house just after you left. I'm sorry but they stole everything for the wedding. So I went to the store to buy all the things that you need. I'll be back in about two hours._

" I can't believe someone would steal all the stuff for the wedding!" Kagome yelled. "Now we have to wait until my mom comes back from the store after paying for all of the stuff for the second time! Who would do such a thing!"

" Just calm down Kagome, the wedding doesn't happen for another week and a few days." Inuyasha said. " We'll just have to wait until your mom gets back, then you'll have all the stuff you need and we'll be off, there's no need to get out of control."

" Yea, I guess you're right."

**Back With Sango and Miroku**

" I wonder what's taking them so long." Sango said

" I don't know, but I'm sure they'll be here soon." Miroku reassured her.

" Do you think that Kagome would want to marry Inuyasha?

" Why do you ask that?" Sango asked confused at the question.

" I talked with Inuyasha earlier and he gave me a big hint that he wants to ask Kagome to

marry him."

"Really!?, I never thought that Inuyasha felt so deeply about Kagome. I'll talk to Kagome when I get the chance, and I'll find out if she would want to marry him."

" While we're waiting, shall we go pick the perfect spot to have our wedding?" asked Miroku

" Yea let's go" Sango said, and they walked off to look for that one special spot.

"Look it's your mom" Inuyasha pointed out

"Come on, let's go help her with the bags."

They both ran out the house and took the bags from Kagome's mother. She sighed with relief when they took them from her hands.

"Thank you mom, I'm sorry you had to pay for all this stuff again. Did you find anything about the person who stole all of the stuff?"

"No, I wasn't here when they broke in, but I'm calling the police later to do a full search through the house. Hopefully they'll find the person."

" I hope so. Well we better get going, I want to start preparing for the wedding as soon as I can. Oh and mom I hate to bug you for anything else, but can you get a wedding dress?"

" Of course, what size should I get?"

" Umm… just get one in my size, I'm sure we're the same size. Thanks mom, see you next time!"

Then with that said they jumped down the well with the stuff in their hands.

**I hope that chapter was nice and long. I'm not really good with long chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review !!!**


End file.
